realityofthetranscendantsfandomcom-20200214-history
Confederacy of Transcendental Republics
The Confederacy of Transcendental Republics, also known as the CTR or the Confederacy, is a radical democratic coalition of autonomous governments united in a common objective to overthrow the Order of Ӂ and establish a democratic nation in its place. They fought against the Order in the Ӂ Civil War, before the ceasefire which was lasted until now. History After the Fourth Great War, some authorities in the outer regions of the Order began to crackdown on communist groups, because they saw communism as a threat because of the Mozxorians. Technically the crackdown was illegal, because the communist groups they were shutting down were not hostile, and the Order's law protected freedom of ideology as long as it was peaceful. The Council of Ӂ did not authorize the crackdowns, but were generally inefficient in stopping them. Several groups had already been destroyed by the time they stepped in, and in some areas, leftist democrats were getting detained as well, having been grouped with communists. The Council condemned the crackdowns, and had all authorities who performed them arrested. However, when the residents demanded compensation for the crisis and the Council's lack of immediate response, the Council did not respond or give them anything. The residents were outraged and protested against the Council's actions. In the midst of this was Kroddoth'oggok, or Kroddoth for short. Kroddoth was the governor of the dimensional sector of LUGGreat Doctors' ability to impeach members. When the protests began, Kroddoth decided it was time to put his ideas into motion. Kroddoth began to rally the residents of LUGAxonite Federation was the only to get indirectly involved, sending support and volunteers to fight for the Order. Ll'ianis actually stayed out of this, because their current administration, under Olxen, was skeptical and critical of the Order for being inefficient in solving the crackdown crisis, and not giving the residents compensation which Olxen believed was well deserved. In addition to this, many Ll'ianiri also supported the idea of democratic reforms in the Order, so Ll'ianis joining on the Order's side could've risked a large divide in the nation between pro-Order Ll'ianiri and reformists. The Order also lost a lot of their foreign relations because of this conflict. The League of Interdimensional Communists, who'd previously supported them against the Transcendental People's Bloc in the Fourth Great War, severed all the friendly relations they had with the Order because of their failure to stop the crackdowns on peaceful communists, and even publicly cheered on the CTR, though not getting directly or indirectly involved in the conflict. The relations between the Order and Ll'ianis were also much more strained than usual due to Olxen's criticism, although that would change recently when Olxen was voted out in favour of Kyrkoran, a heavily pro-Order leader. The CTR and the Order faced a stalemate about 11 millitimes into the civil war, and the Council and Kroddoth agreed to declare a temporary ceasefire. That ceasefire has lasted another 4 millitimes, up until now. Many entities are on edge, because the slightest act of hostility from either side could resume the conflict and the consequences could be deadly. Trivia The CTR is largely based on the Confederacy of Independent Systems from Star Wars, also known as the Separatists.